Most of today's tractor-trailers get about 6-7 mpg of fuel leaving significant potential for improving fuel economy of tractor-trailers. Reducing the fuel consumption of tractor-trailers would directly impact transportation costs of goods, serving businesses and consumers alike.
Fuel consumption of a tractor-trailer is influenced by the amount of drag forces incurred by the vehicle while traveling. As the drag forces increase, fuel consumption also increases. One area of a trailer where drag forces are high is the undercarriage of a trailer. When the tractor-trailer is traveling, air flows under the trailer, placing significant drag forces on the wheels and undercarriage. The tractor-trailer must use more power to overcome the drag, thereby increasing fuel consumption. Thus, it is most desirable to reduce drag beneath the undercarriage of a trailer.
What is needed then is a drag reduction system for a trailer that improves fuel economy.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a drag reduction system for a trailer that overcomes the aforesaid and other disadvantages.